


Unsaid

by ShaneVansen



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because she didn't say the words out loud doesn't mean he didn't hear her.  <i>What Lies Below</i>  scene insertion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> _"I thought that was the point of having people who care about you in your life -- to have someone to talk to when you're scared."_

_I have you._

The words hang in the air between them, clear as day for all that Olivia never said them out loud.

Part of her _wants_ to say the words, wants to acknowledge what he's started to mean to her – what he _does_ mean to her. The rest of her, though, is still that scared nine-year-old girl who learned that men can't be trusted.

So she stares at Peter, and he stares at her, another one of these moments that keep happening, and for now it's enough.

And maybe one day, she'll find a way to say the words.

_\--end--_


End file.
